


The Sins of My Fathers Before Us

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Protective Isaac Lahey, Scott and Isaac are mates, Tattooed Stiles, dada Scott, daddy Isaac, first time playing around with Isaac/scott, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall loves his mate who is perfect in almost every way, but for some reason Isaac who abandoned the name of his father for the name of his husband did not have as much faith in himself as Scott had; his mate whom Scott loves so greatly has but one flaw, Isaac does not a single child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sins of My Fathers Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was given these details to work with; Isaac and Scott happily married, to adopt or get a kid, and the Olympics had to be mentioned at some point in the story, oh, and Derek and Allison are a couple as are Lydia and Jackson. 
> 
> I found the idea a bit dull, and so I twisted it just a little into this, and remember 15minutes was my time to write and so it’s not rich in details and so forth.

 

`No.´ Isaac says sharply, glaring at the bundle his husband of eight-years is holding like it was the most precious thing in the whole world, and to some it might just be that and to someone many years ago that same bundle perhaps wrapped in a blue blanket instead of the slightly singed graphic t-shirt it was now wrapped up in had been the most precious of gift ever gained; although to Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski the preciousness had not stopped them from cursing their son with a name none of his friends could ever pronounce correctly, and their precious gift had turned out to be a hyperactive little shit with a sarcastic nature, and that sarcastic bastard had somehow managed to piss-off a witch enough so that she turned him into a baby. 

 

`How can you say that?´ Scott asks voice frightfully low and sorrowful, eyes wide and full of desperation and want, and Isaac has to turn his gaze away for he will give in to this ridiculous wish of his husband if he continues looking into the wonderful eyes that held none of the coldness Isaac’s own eyes so often held. Isaac focuses his attention on the now ruined dinner he had been preparing for the two of them; he should have known that if Scott was late then something was up. 

 

`It’s easy, ´ Isaac answers, turning back to face his mate and Alpha, crossing his arms over his chest. Isaac had already surrendered to Scott too many times to be counted on one hand, even the old Victorian house they lived in had been one Scott had wanted while Isaac would have preferred an apartment where the two of them could live in peace; but Scott had wanted the house with the large garden Scott had said it would be perfect for what exactly Isaac hadn’t asked. Their house had been theirs for nearly four years, and it still did not feel like home to Isaac for it was far too big for a family of two and two dogs and a cat that behaved more like a dog than the feline creature it was. 

 

`Deaton says there’s no fixing this, ´ Scott says as the bundle starts make disgruntled little sounds and begins to move ever so slightly, Scott gazes down at the infant and Isaac sees the amount of love Scott holds for the baby. 

 

`You said that already.´ Isaac snaps, he is not willing to discuss this matter, he wants the baby out of the house even if it is Stiles Stilinski, he wants the child out of the house even if Stiles Stilinski had been the closest thing to a brother Scott had, `And you told me it’s Stiles, and I can smell as much Scott, and none of that matters because we are not keeping him.´ 

 

Scott looks horrified like this is news to him, which it is not, Isaac has made it perfectly clear that they are not keeping the child, they are not keeping baby-Stiles, `He needs us Isaac.´ Scott says voice unnecessarily high, and it does nothing to sooth the baby in his arms, `He needs someone to take care of him, raise him and we have the room Isaac. We could do it. We could.´

 

`No.´ Isaac says firmly, `There are others that can take him. Drop him of at the hospital or something. Hell, dump him at Whittemore’s I’m sure Lydia will love to have a baby that doesn’t ruin her figure and will be smarter than any babies she and Jackson could ever create. Hell, Alex could do with a baby-brother so he doesn’t end up as a spoiled little shit.´ 

 

Scott shifts the baby in his arms in an attempt to sooth the baby, `I want to keep him.´ Scott says sounding a little less calm now, `I want a baby Isaac and here, here we have one, and Deaton’s getting us all the necessary documents to make everything…´

 

`SHUT UP!´ Isaac yells, surprising himself as well as Scott who nearly drops the baby that goes still for a second or two before wailing loudly enough to hurt Isaac’s ears but still not enough to make Isaac go quiet, `I don’t want kids. I don’t want a child Scott.´ 

 

Scott looks heartbroken, shocked, devastated. 

 

Isaac had always had a suspicion Scott might want to start a family one day, but Isaac had thought that as long as they didn’t talk about it then maybe this day would never come. 

 

`Scott, I don’t want kids. I don’t want to be a father.´ Isaac tries to keep his voice from rising any higher, he tries to calm down just a smidge, and `I don’t want to become my dad Scott. Don’t you get that? ´ the look of utter shock plastered itself on the face of the man Isaac had grown to love with an almost possessive sort of a way; he had wanted Scott all to himself and almost succeeded in driving a wedge between Scott and Stiles Stilinski who just happened to now be the baby Scott was trying to push into their relationship. 

 

`Why would you think, ´ Scott begin, slowly approaching Isaac who is slowly freaking-out over the slip of his tongue, `Why would you think you would turn out like your dad Isaac? ´ His voice is tender and loving, it’s the same voice that talked Isaac down when nightmares plagued him.

 

`Because that’s what happens, isn’t it? My dad got hit by his dad, and I got hit by mine, and you think that trait will just jump over me for some reason Scott? You think having a hyperactive little kid running around like Stiles - hell that baby your holding is Stiles - won’t drive me into hitting him!´ Isaac nearly pulls out clumps of his hair at the idea of losing control on a little boy with pale skin and dark moles, he imagines raising his hand and hitting the kid and really hurting the boy because the child is human and Isaac is a werewolf; the idea has Isaac launching towards the kitchen sink and as he images locking the child in a freezer because it won’t shut-up but talks and talks just like Stiles had done he begins to throw-up what little he had eaten that day. 

 

There is a strong hand at the back of his neck grounding him as he struggles to get the sick-evil part of him out, and he hears the soft gentle voice of his mate, his anchor, telling him that he isn’t his father; telling him that if Scott had any doubts that Isaac would hurt little-Stiles then Scott would never have thought that they could raise the child. 

 

`I trust you Isaac,´ Scott whispers into his ear as Isaac stands straight, the taste of bile strong in Isaac’s mouth, `I trust you because you are my mate, my husband. I trust you because the thought of being anything like your father makes you sick. I trust you because I see you Isaac McCall, because I know you Isaac.´ 

 

** ~*~ **

 

It took him months to get to where he was now. It took Isaac months to dare to hold the little boy with soft brown hair and the adorable upturn of a nose he was blessed with. It took months of watching Scott with the baby that was still called Stiles by the pack and Melissa who had but a year-ago with the original-Stiles buried the body of Melissa’s husband and Stiles father; she had at first cried and refused to even accept that Stiles had been turned into a baby and that there was no cure for it, it took weeks before Melissa finally accepted this new form of the boy she had watched grow-up into a young man who had dropped out of college to come home and take care of his ailing father, it took a while before Melissa started talking about the baby as her grandson. **** It took Isaac months before he felt comfortable enough to hold the baby; it took Isaac months to trust himself alone with the baby that looked far too innocent to be the carbon-copy of Stiles Stilinski. 

 

Baby McCall had been a part of his family for nearly five months when Isaac one morning returned home after a double-shift at the sheriff station, he locked away his service weapon while Alaska the huge Alsatian that was his partner hurried of to curl up next to Dev their deaf lab-mix, caught the first sounds of little Stiles starting to wake; four am feeding time was around the corner so Isaac hurried upstairs and into the room that was next-door to his and Scott’s bedroom. 

 

`Hey, kiddo.´ Isaac said as he picked-up the baby that had a habit chewing on anything and everything it could find, `Time for a feed?´ making his way downstairs and into the kitchen, he scented the child that still smelled like Stiles but there was also a strange but pleasant mixture of Scott and Isaac. 

 

He prepares the bottle with a familiarity that came with always being the one preparing the bottle because Scott was always the one holding Stiles, Isaac settles down on the couch with the bottle and the baby who happily accepts the bottle. While the baby feeds, the little hands play with Isaac’s badge eyes wide and curious. 

 

_ This isn’t half bad _ , Isaac thinks while watching the little boy, who looks between the badge and Isaac.

 

~*~

 

`Daddy!´ the familiar voice of his son greeted him as he walked out of the sheriff’s office, the office which had once belonged to Stiles Stilinski’s father, he looks over at the boy with messy-brown hair and wide brown eyes and chubby little cheeks. His little boy is four now, Isaac has been a father for three-years now and they have been the best three years of his life; there are times when the house is silent and Scott is asleep, when Isaac can just stand next to his son’s crib watching him sleeping that he cries a few tears because he is profoundly grateful to Scott that he didn’t allow Isaac to push the baby out of their lives.Sure, their son Eric Camden Boyd McCall aka Stiles isn’t of his blood nor is he of Scott’s and sometimes Isaac sees a bit too much of Stiles Stilinski in his son to make him feel comfortable, because Isaac had never grown close to Stilinski not for the lack of trying on the original-Stiles’ part, but still when the boy calls him daddy and Scott dada or when the little boy just crawls up into Isaac’s lap when he’s watching TV or finishing some paperwork and just sits there with his little head against Isaac’s chest he forgets that he doesn’t share a connection of DNA with the child. 

 

`Daddy!´ the little boy shrieks again all excited and cheerful, stumbling towards his daddy who has to catch him because the three year old boy is as graceful in his movements as a baby giraffe. Isaac scoops up his son, feeling the happiness inside his heart grow as his little boy wraps his arms around his neck and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek like he always does. 

 

`Sorry, he got away from me.´ Scott says as he appears, giving their little boy a glare which Stiles is absolutely oblivious too, but when Isaac tells their little boy that he isn’t allowed to run-off, then the child apologizes with his lower-lip trembling and little tears start to appear, tears which are lost and forgotten when Isaac kisses the both of the chubby little cheeks and tells the little boy not to cry because his daddy loves him. 

 

`Dada? ´ The little boy whimpers looking anxiously over at Scott who wraps his arms around Isaac, together they create a little Stiles McCall sandwich.

 

`Of course I love you baby boy.´ Scott says while kissing away the lonely tear that escapes from his son. 

 

Isaac can feel his coworkers watching the open display of affection; he doesn’t care what they think about him and his family. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Scott finds it adorable how his little boy sits by the window overlooking the street whenever Scott tells him that his daddy will be home soon, there is a picture of Stiles and Dev staring out the window while waiting for Isaac on Isaac’s desk at the station and in his cruiser; a reminder that Isaac has a little boy waiting for him. When the cruiser drives up to their driveway Stiles always yells happily `Daddy! ´ And runs towards the front-door, Dev following closely the dog maybe deaf but she is very protective over the child. Seeing Isaac’s face brighten-up with a smile when the little boy throws his arms around his legs, is enough to convince Scott that Isaac doesn’t regret keeping the baby he brought home one evening without a warning. 

 

Scott loves listening to Isaac singing through the phone one the nights when he has the late-shift and can’t be there to put their son to bed, Scott sits silently holding their son and the phone until Stiles falls asleep. Scott adores Isaac when he gets out of bed half-an-hour before the thunderstorms reaches Beacon Hills, and gets their son and his pillow and the plush Batman toy to their bed, Scott adores Isaac for the way he curls around their son protectively even if the child who fears thunder and lightning is still asleep. 

 

Scott McCall appreciates the way Isaac will take days of work without hesitation if their son shows signs of getting sick, he loves the way Isaac worries and frets when Stiles gets a cold or a stomach bug, he even finds it adorable how Isaac will threaten the entire hospital staff where Scott unfortunately works at if their son isn’t attended too properly. 

 

Watching his husband interact with their son is one of Scott’s favorite things to do. There was something about watching Isaac carrying their son around with a look of complete peace splayed on his face; there was something about watching Isaac teaching their son how to swim and how to read and write. Scott McCall loves the look of pride on Isaac’s face when their son learns something from him, when the efforts Isaac has made give fruit. 

 

There was something wonderful about walking in on Isaac and Stiles napping on the couch, Stiles resting against Isaac chest, and if Isaac wakes or happens to be awake and Stiles was the only one sleeping Isaac would only move the smallest amount in fear of disturbing their little boy. **** There was something absolutely sweet about listening to Isaac reading a goodnight story to Stiles, and watching how Isaac kept massaging the scalp of their son who was so still an quiet, there was such a great amount of love there that it made Scott wonder how empty their life would have been if Stiles Stilinski hadn’t pissed off the witch.

 

~*~

 

 

`OH MY GOD!´ Stiles yells at Isaacbefore stumping upstairs like a large elephant, it always shocks him to find the loudness of his son who is nothing more than a stick-figure with pale skin and brown hair that is almost in texture like Isaac’s own.

 

`What did you do? ´ Scott asks as he leans against the doorframe leading into the kitchen.

 

`He is fifteen and making-out in the backseat of a sports car.´ Isaac yells loud enough for Stiles to hear how unhappy he is about it. 

 

`So you went all “I’m the sheriff” on him and his date.´ Scott says with a little grin.

 

`I just happened to be driving around and found them, okay, I was not searching for my son who should have been at the library studying and not trying to get-off with some random loser.´ another loud `OH MY GOD!´ rings from Stiles bedroom. 

 

`So, who was the loser? ´ Scott asks while walking over to his husband, who looked like he was more than ready to go after whoever the poor soul might be that had fallen for their son, but before the answer is given his phone rings and Scott answer without **** hesitation when he sees it’s Lydia calling.

 

As soon as the very loud call from a very angry and unhappy Lydia Martin-Whittemore is over Scott goes searching for his mate feeling just a bit less bemused by the situation going on between his husband and son. 

 

`You arrested Alex.´ Scott says while walking in on his husband trying to take a shower, `you arrested Alexander Martin-Whittemore for making out with your son? ´ 

 

Isaac turns off the water and raises an eyebrow while sounding much calmer than what he had been ten minutes ago, `NO. I arrested him for speeding tickets and the busted-taillight. All legal. It just happened he was making out with my son at the time when I found him.´

 

** ~*~ **

 

`YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!´ Is the first thing Scott hears as he walks through the front door of his house after a double-shift at the hospital, he is exhausted and not really into the mood for another fight between Isaac and their son, it hadn’t been too difficult for Scott to ignore the fact that the baby he was raising was his best friend, even now when Eric McCall looked so much like Stiles Stilinski all Scott saw was the little boy he and Isaac had raised; the little boy who at the age of six told his parents that when he grew-up he wanted to be a sheriff/doctor/superhero, all Scott saw was the little boy who never complained about being human when all of his uncles and"cousins” were werewolves, all he saw was the little boy who’d still at the age of thirteen would crawl into bed with his dads because the thunder roared or because of a nightmare that Isaac and Scott knew were parts of Old-Stiles’ memories. 

 

`Dads got one!´ Stiles screams, and that’s when Scott walks in and freezes at the sight of the ink that has been imbedded into the pale skin of his son, the intricate details of the tattoo that decorates leg of his son, from the state of the tattoo Scott can tell his boy has been hiding it for weeks.

 

Isaac shoots a glare at Scott, a glare that screams, `You had to get that bloody tattoo didn’t you? ´ Scott knows that Isaac had never liked tattoos and especially not the one Scott had got back in high school. 

 

`Let’s all just calm down.´ Scott says, trying to bring back some of the tension in the room. Isaac huffed in irritation and glared down at the tattoo their son had somehow managed to get without either one of his father’s knowing about it; the action screamed out Stiles Stilinski. 

 

It was then that he knew that they really needed to start keeping a closer I on little Stiles, because little Eric McCall was Stiles Stilinski. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

`That’s my BOY! ´ Isaac screamed with excitement over the roaring crowed as his son stared with a look of utter disbelief at the clock, breathing heavily as he had pushed his body to the limit, `THAT’S MY BOY! ´ 

 

Scott is bemused over Isaac’s reaction to their son’s victory which is a surprised considering how Stiles health hadn’t been at its best for the past two months, but then again their son always managed to surprise them. Scott glances over at Jackson Whittemore who had been coaching Stiles for the past five-years, under Jackson’s guidance Stiles had managed to drag Beacon Hills High Schools swim team out of the slump it had been in for several years; Jackson ran over to the pool screaming loudly, `YOU BROKE THE FUCKING RECORD McCALL! ´ Over and over again until he was hugging the soaking wet figure of Stiles that had just a second ago climbed out of the pool. 

 

Scott looked over at the rest of the pack, a pack that had grown during the years.

 

Derek was jumping up and down holding little Laura who was shrieking and laughing excitedly, while Allison who was pregnant with their third-child was hugging their oldest Christopher who looked like a curious mixture of Argent and Hale, the Hale family was wearing t-shirts with the words YOU ARE BATMAN!, of course it wasn’t too much of surprise that Derek would be so excited because he was Stiles Godfather after all. Peter Hale who Scott suspected was loyal to the pack simply because of Stiles, a boy Peter treated like a grandson; and because Scott’s own father refused to accept Scott’s little family he was almost grateful for Peter who never hesitated to let his dark-side out if hunters kidnapped Stiles or trespassing werewolves showed an unhealthy interest in the Alpha’s son. 

 

Lydia on the other hand was still seated looking all calm and collected, applauding as if she was at the theater but the smile she was wearing betrayed her, she was as proud of Stiles as the rest of them were. Alex Whittemore sat silent and unmoving just staring at the boy Scott knew Alex loved but for now the young werewolf wasn’t ready to face the truth about his sexuality.

 

If anyone would have asked a seventeen-year old Scott McCall if this would be in his future, well the younger Scott would have laughed his ass off.

 

** ~*~ **

 

`So, any regrets? ´ Scott asked as a loaded silence fell over the crowed. He looked over at his mate who was now the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, both of them were vibrating with nerves because this was it, this was the moment they had all been waiting for ever since Stiles had got the phone-call, ever since Stiles had leaped into the pool just fifteen-minutes ago. 

 

`About what? ´ Isaac asked after a short pause, his voice is rough from all the excited screaming Isaac had done while their son swam, a wide smile grows on Isaac’s face as the awaited figures walkout for the crowed to see; there are still various flags out and about to be seen and because of how open Stiles has been of his sexuality a few rainbow flags have popped up yet again some have the name ERIC McCall written on them. Isaac entwines his fingers with Scott’s as their son looks up at them seeking courage and comfort from them. 

 

`Having a kid.´ Scott says after a short pause during which the figures come to a halt. A loud voice echoes over the crowed slightly startling Scott, introducing the victors like it had done when introducing the men that were destined to swim for glory. 

 

`No. I think having a kid was the best thing ever.´ Isaac answers once two of the men have taken their places, their achievements dangling around their necks in silver and bronze, the smallest of the three men still stands without his achievement around his neck and body twitching slightly. 

 

Then the voice calls out their son’s name, their son who had but a moment ago broken the now old world record while taking part in his first Olympics, their son who made the new world record even if he had flinched when the time had come to leap into the water, and as their son’s name is called out their pack roars with pride and Stiles jumps around without a thought of how the press will once more write about how is behavior isn’t honorable or respectful; but none of them care about it because Stiles doesn’t care about what the papers say about him or his relationships or about his family life. 

 

`But God I do hate that tattoo of his.´ Isaac groans. 

 

 

 

 

****

 

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had posted this last night, but Venom informed me today that I hadn’t, sorry about that, I had saved it and not posted it as I had thought so it's up now.


End file.
